Fraudulent payment card charges are a concern for many consumers. The fear of fraud inhibits many consumers from making electronic commerce transactions, e.g. via the Internet. One factor that contributes to the fear is the delay between a fraudulent transaction and the receipt of a bill. Because of the delay, fraudulent transactions can go unchecked for up to a month.